The present invention relates to a swiveling apparatus for a supporting, multi-joint robot or the like which has installed electric cables.
Ordinarily, a swiveling apparatus comprises a fixed part and a rotating part on which a plurality of devices, such as an electric motor for driving an arm of a robot, a detecting device and the like, are supported. For operating these devices, electric cables are installed between an electric power station of a factory and the fixed part of the swiveling apparatus, and also between the fixed part and the electric motor and the detector which are supported by the rotating part of the apparatus.